The Goode, or not so goode Life
by rainbow.unicorns1234567890
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Jonas, and Grant's life after Gallagher and it's going pretty goode. They all have awesome jobs at the CIA and are living the life as top spies in the world, until the unthinkable happens… sorry I suck at summaries R&R please! T for now I will let you know if I change it! :) Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Macey/Preston Meston? Pacey? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **AN: Sorry if the title is a little misleading couldn't think of anything, no seriously I mean like ANYTHING!**

 **Disclaimers: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl books, I only own the kids and Macey's "special boy" you will meet him later! Now relax and enjoy! Chapter one of The Goode Life! PS this first chapter takes place right after they graduate.**

 **Cammie POV**

ringggg I heard my cell phone next to my bed, who would be calling at 5:00 in the morning! I looked at the caller ID and it said Bex, she should know I'm not a morning person by now! I picked up anyway.

 **Bold-Bex**

 _italics-Cammie_

 _What!_

 **I have huge news!**

 _Can't it wait till the morning?!_

 **Absolutely NOT!**

 _Fine what is so important that I can't sleep in?_

 **OK ready ready ready**

 _Just spit it out already!_

 **OK I'm going on my first real mission!**

 _That's great Bex but couldn't that wait a couple hours!?_

 **No Cam see you don't get it, that's not the exciting part, the best part is that one it's in HAWAII and second… MY MISSION PARTNER IS GRANT AND OUR COVERS ARE NEWLYWEDS ON THEIR HONEYMOON!**

 _Ok Bex calm down and STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR! Did you tell the others yet?_

 **No I'll call them now bye Cam love you**

 _Love you too._

I was happy for Bex really I was, I knew she had really liked Grant when they did that exchange with us, but I couldn't feel a little jealous that I was in Bex's place going on a "honeymoon" with Zach.

 **Bex POV**

YAYAYAYAY! I'm going on a mission, with Grant, in HAWAII! I called Cammie and over all of my excitement I completely forgot that Cam was NOT a morning person! When she picked up the phone I could tell she wasn't too happy that I had called her at 5:00 in the morning. Living with her for all those years I could tell she was jealous but I brushed it off and Called Macey and Liz.

I packed all my clothes then packed all the spy necessities, napotine patches, lipstick taser, and of course gum. I then went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar calling bye to my parents on the way out.

I drove to the airport and immediately spotted Grant in the small crowd. I walked up to him and decided to surprise him, but before I snuck up on him he turned around and said, "long time no see Bexy!" Flashing a to die for grin. I silently cursed under my breath, should've known you can't scare a Blackthorn boy.

COVERS

Bex

name: Hannah Jones

looks: long dark hair, dark skin,green eyes, wears lots of skirts and tank tops

friends: Michael Jones (Grant Newman)

cover reason: she is on her honeymoon with new husband, Michael.

Mission objective: Find terrorist Aheha Brolekses posing as shaved ice manager Thomas Berie and put a stop to his actions (bombing Honolulu)

Grant

name: Michael Jones

looks: tan, short blonde hair, blue eyes, wears shorts and tee shirts

friends: Hannah Jones (Bex Baxter)

cover reason: he is on his honeymoon with new wife Hannah.

mission objective: Find terrorist Aheha Brolekses posing as shaved ice manager Thomas Berie and put a stop to his actions. (bombing Honolulu)

Grant POV

I'm so excited! I'm going to Hawaii with my british bombshell! I was interrupted out of my daydreams by a gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry not sorry for leaving you guys in suspense! It just flows so easily and i just thought it was the perfect place to end! Sorry this one wasn't Zammie :( and the next couple won't be either so just hang in there! The next couple will MAINLY be Brant but will have a few cute zammie/jiz moments too! Now Chapter 2 of the Goode Life!**

 **disclaimers: same as before!**

 _Grant POV_

 _I'm so excited! I'm going to Hawaii with my british bombshell! I was interrupted out of my daydreams by a gunshot._

Bex POV

I hear a gunshot and immediately go into auto pilot. I look around and spot a man holding a gun and a bullet shot into the flight attendant desk at the front of the gate. I notice people frozen out of shock and run up to the desk to make an announcement.

"EVERYONE STOP PANICKING! JUST STAY CALM AND I WILL FIGURE THIS OUT!"

"Who are you!" a young man asks. He looked as if he shouldn't trust a 19 year old girl with his life, but he doesn't know that I'm a Gallagher girl.

"Rebecca Baxter. CIA agent, don't mess with me." I say quickly while looking for Grant. Out of the corner of my eye I see him fighting off the man and his gun lying 30 feet away from him. I made a quick decision to grab the gun and go to help Grant. Together we finally finish him off and search his pockets for any ID or passport. We find a passport with the name Thomas Berie on it, looks like we finished our mission before it even started! Since we still had a plane ticket and 3 free weeks in Hawaii we decided to take the vacation. We boarded the plane and got ready for a free break.

Cammie POV

I never thought Bex would need it but before we all graduated we inserted tracking devices and microscopic video cameras in each other. So when Bex said she was going on a mission and didn't give me any details I of course turned on my computer, to see where and what she was doing. Now I know what you are all thinking, isn't that like stalking, but see it's not I'm just doing a best friend spy job. I found out she was on a plane and for some odd reason she had a bloodied forehead and Grant sitting next to her had a black eye. I wondered what happened? I'll ask her later.

TIME SKIP 12 HOURS

Grant POV

12 hours later we got off the plane and were met by sunshine and heat, lots of heat. I took off my sweatshirt and so did Bex leaving us in shorts and tee shirts. We went to get our baggage and when we did we saw a man in all black holding up a sign that said "Jones"! I guess the CIA rented a limo for us! SWEET! Maybe there will be food in the limo! We walked over to the man and he said, "Follow me" we got into a cool car and he drove us to a VERY fancy hotel. We went inside and I immediately felt underdressed for this nice place. I looked over at Bex and knew she felt the same in her underarmour shorts and tank top. Still we followed the man into the elevator to the 7th floor. When we reached it we got off and the man told us, "Room 705" and left. We found the room and went inside kicking our shoes off in the process. I further walked in and was shocked at what I saw. ONE king sized bed with ONE bathroom and absolutely NO curtain or anything to cover the bathroom, NO door or ANYTHING! This was gonna be some vacation. "OH MY GOD!" Bex said behind me. Then it all clicked we were posing as a newly married couple on our honeymoon… We were in a HONEYMOON SUITE! "Alrighty it's bedtime!" I said looking at her. "NO WAY AM I SLEEPING WITH YOU!" she screamed and ran to the bathroom quickly realizing it was part of the room! UGH FINE! she said and got changed hiding in the TINY closet. I walked in at the wrong moment for Bex did not have any clothes on except for some very lacy panties and a very lacy very tiny bra. I pulled her close to my chest and kissed her passionately. She returned the same way. Our kiss got very heated and our tongues were fighting for dominance (I won) when we fell onto the bed. Lets just say some things are private but I think you can guess what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I hope you liked my last chapter! I am very sorry for not posting school just ended so it is finally summer! now I can post more I promise! Also my internet hasn't been working on my computer:( so I have to use my sister's. Enough of the excuses though! Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed or even just read this story! Thank you especially to my friend who showed me how to post a chapter! R &R! Now Chapter 3 of The Goode Life! **

**Disclamers: yeah yeah you know the drill. I don't own anything everything belongs to Ally Carter.**

*TIME SKIP 3 WEEKS TO THE DAY THEY LEAVE HAWAII*

 **Grant POV**

I am woken up to the lovely sound of vomiting. I rush into the bathroom and see Bex kneeled over the porcelain toilet. I pull her hair out of her face and gently rub her back as she pukes her guts out. I really hope she didn't catch something. She finished throwing up and sat up against the toilet. I got her a glass of water and she drank it. I then helped her stand up. She walked back into the room and then went to brush her teeth. She looked at me and said, "Thanks for that." gesturing towards the bathroom. I said, "No problem." We decided since today was our last day in Hawaii to just relax. We had done pretty much everything there was and now had nothing to do. I put in a movie, New Moon The twilight Saga, because I knew Bex loved it. I sat back on the bed with her. About 45 minutes into the movie I witness what I thought I would NEVER witness in my entire life. Rebecca Baxter was crying… over a movie! "NO YOU DO LOVE HER YOU'RE LYING!" She screams at the TV while hysterically crying into my shoulder. I calm her down and finally ask her, "What's wrong?" "I-I-I don't know" She admits and let me tell you something Bex Baxter HATES not knowing. "It's ok we will figure this out. Let's go down and eat maybe you just need some food." We walk downstairs and I immediately smell the AMAZING food they cook here. I desperately want to go eat, but Bex has other ideas. As soon as she takes one sniff of the food she is out of there running to the nearest bathroom throwing up. I ran behind her and pulled her hair out of her face as she puked her lunch out. After about 5 minutes I asked her, "You good?" She nodded and leaned up against the toilet. She asked me, "Could you get me some water?" I jumped up and got a cup and water from the sink, and handed it to her. We went back to the room and I turned off the TV. I told Bex to go to bed and rest before our plane tonight, surprisingly she did just that.

Bex POV

I had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. I decided to just wait until I could go to my regular doctor at home. Grant told me to go to bed and rest before our plane and I actually did sleep.

 _I was in a dark room tied up. Suddenly someone walked out of the shadows. It was Grant! I screamed, "GRANT THANK GOODNESS UNTIE ME!" but he slowly kept walking until I could see more of him. He was holding something very sharp, a knife? Why would grant have a knife? He said, "now why would I untie you if I was the one who tied you up in the first place?" I was very confused. Why in the world would Grant tie me up? Then he let out a loud, evil laugh and advanced towards me holding out the knife to my heart._

I sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. I didn't see Grant anywhere, and I started to panic. Then I noticed a note on the bedside table. It said, " _Bex don't freak out, I have gone to get food in case you woke up. I'll be back in a minute. From Grant_." Thank god he was safe was my first thought. My next thought was food. I was really hungry. Why haven't I eaten in so long? oh yea I remember. Grant came back up with a food of tray in his hands. I sat up and he handed it to me. It was a BLT sandwich. Ooh Bacon! I ate the bacon and tomato off the sandwich and set the tray on the bedside table. I turned to Grant. "When does our flight leave?" He responded with "In two hours." "Ok I'm up then I gotta get packing!" I stood up and started collecting my things from the floor and under the bed. I put it all in my suitcase and put the bag near the door. I then went to collect my things from the bathroom. I put those in my separate carry on and put that near the door too. I looked in the closet to make sure I didn't miss anything. I hadn't so I walked out and sat on the bed. Grant was done packing too so we walked out of the room and went down to check out. I was gonna miss this place. We walked out and got into the limo the CIA had let us use and told the driver we were ready. He drove us to the airport and we did all that airport stuff. Then we were finally ready to board.

 **Cammie POV**

I'm so excited! Bex and Grant are coming home today! I hope they are coming home today. Yea we would've gotten a call if they were MIA or KIA. They are good spies they'll be fine. I hope they had fun on the mission! Bex will probably tell us all about it. What if they aren't missing or killed but are seriously hurt? What if they…. Zach noticed me fidgeting and took my hands in his. He looked me in the eye and said, "it's all going to be ok. They are great spies and I'm sure they are fine." After he said that he lightly kissed me on the lips. I calmed down and got really excited again. That's when I saw them, but it wasn't exactly how I imagined it to be. Grant was carrying Bex, who looked half dead and some guy, probably the limo driver had all their stuff. I ran over and gave Grant a hug and Zach got their stuff from the man. I immediately asked Grant what happened to her. He explained everything from the moment they got to the airport up until she threw up right before now. "Uh oh." I said "I hope she's ok" "I do too. I tried to get her to go to the doctors in Hawaii but she said she would only go to her regular one." Grant said "Well off to the doctors we go" I said. Everyone followed me out to the car and we went to find out what happened to my best friend.

 **sorry it's so long didn't mean for that to happen:) what do you think happened to Bex? R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bex POV**

I saw Cammie rushing towards us but couldn't make out what she was saying. I felt Grant move and then the sudden breeze of Roseville Virginia. They put me in the car and I dozed off again. I woke up in a very white room. Everything was white. I was changed out of my regular clothes and Grant was sitting in the chair next to me. He noticed I was awake and asked me, "Do you need anything? Water? Food? Cammie and Zach went to the cafeteria to get food. I hope your okay. Do you feel okay?" Now he was just rambling. I shushed him and said, "Grant I'm fine I probably just caught a bug or something." Just then the doctor walked in. "Great Rebecca you're awake." I mentally glared at her for calling me Rebecca. "You can call me Bex." I say "Ok Bex, ready for your check up?" I nod and she comes over. She sticks things in my ears and throat, and shines a light in my eyes. She asks me what my symptoms have been. I told her headaches, tiredness, and throwing up at random times. After this she says, "Well, I think your just fine probably just caught a bug, but just to be sure I'm going to check your urine. "She wants me to pee in a cup! Why the heck do I have to pee in a cup?" I thought but kept my comments to myself. I got up and went to the bathroom and did what I was told. I gave the cup to her and sat down on the bed. She says, "I'll be back in 10 minutes." and she was gone. Zach and Cammie come in and rush over to my side. Reading their minds I say, "I'm fine! The doctor said I probably just caught a bug or something, but just to be sure it's not anything more serious she wanted to "check my urine" I say quoting the doctor and giving a slight chuckle. "Ok well I hope everything IS fine." Cammie says. "We brought food!" Zach says and pulls out a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Yay! I think and take a giant bite out of the sandwich. Just then the doctor comes in. "Well, Bex congratulations! You're pregnant!" "WHAT! This can't be happening. Why did this happen to me!" I start sobbing and Cam hugs me. "Hey, don't cry. It's all going to be ok. What's one little baby going to do? You and Grant can do this. You've got all of us plus you're parents and my mom. We will all help out." I felt a little better by now. "Thanks Cam." I smile at her. "We… you… baby…what… how…" I turn and see Grant flat against the wall looking as if he was going to pass out. The doctor laughs and says, "Congratulations again Rebecca. You can go home anytime today. Come back in 4 weeks for a checkup." "Wait! Doctor!" I say "Yes honey?" She turns "How far along am I?" I ask "Oh of course. About 3 weeks" She smiles and then leaves. I couldn't believe it. I had a human being inside of me. I wasn't only responsible for me. I had a little baby to protect. Mine and Grant's baby. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. That's when I decided, I would do anything to protect this baby. Anything. Even if it means not going on missions for a while. I got up and changed out of my hospital gown and I went home.

 **Grant POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had a kid. A little princess or knight. I made a decision in that moment. I would do anything to protect my little baby.

*THE NEXT DAY*

 **Liz POV**

Grant and Bex came home yesterday! We were having the whole gang over today so Bex could tell us her news. I wonder what it could be! I hope everything's ok. I am cleaning the house right now and Jonas is cooking. Who would've thought. The geek can cook! Jonas and I have been living together for 5 months in a little apartment close to Gallagher. It's been so nice having our own apartment and everything. I smiled a little at the thought. Jonas came in and saw me smiling. "What's up cutie?" He says. "Nothing. I was just thinking how nice it's been living here with you." I respond. He smiles and walks up to me giving me a light kiss. "I love you Lizzy." "I love you too." I say and kiss him again. We were interrupted with a doorbell. "THEY'RE HERE!" I scream, Jonas just laughs at my enthusiasm. I open the door and tackle Bex in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too Liz!" Bex says back to me. "Oh yea missed you too Grant." I say casually. Everyone just laughs. "Come in come in." I gesture them inside. "Where's Macey and Preston?" I ask. "Oh they are coming from DC so will be here in a minute. Preston had some interview." Cammie fills in "Ok well sit down can I get you guys anything to drink?" "I'll take a water" Bex says "I'll have a coke" Screams Grant "me too!" Zach says "I'll take a water. Thanks Lizzy." Cammie says and smiles at me. Once everyone has their drinks and Macey and Preston have arrived we all sit in the living room. "Ok so as you all know Grant and I got home yesterday." Bex starts. "Well we were in Hawaii and I started throwing up and feeling awful, so when we got to the airport we went to the hospital to see what was wrong. And… the doctor told me something and I don't know what to say about it. "Well… what is it!" Macey says impatiently. "I'm getting there!" Bex says "um so… I'm having a baby." "THATS WONDERFUL NEWS OMG IM SO EXCITED I CAN TAKE IT SHOPPING AND CAN TEACH IT ALL ABOUT FASHION AND MAKE IT A LITTLE HEARTBREAKER! THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER. GRANT YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER AND THIS BABY. If you hurt her or leave her I will hunt you down and make sure you never hurt her again." Macey screams. Everyone laughs at her enthusiasm. "Wait it is Grants kid right?" She says kinda worried. "Of course Mace." Bex tells her. I was in a state of shock. Bex is having a baby? Bex and Grant are going to be parents? Did I hear that correctly? I comment too when I realize, yes Bex IS having a baby. "Oh Bex this is great news! Congratulations!" I say much calmer than Macey. "I don't know if it is such great news." Grant says. "I mean yes, I'm thrilled believe me but what about missions? She can take off but can I? Like before the baby's born? I don't want to miss one second of this pregnancy." "Well I guess I can ask my mom if she has any teaching spots at the academy?" Cammie offers "I'm going over there tonight anyways if you two want to come and tell her." "Thanks Cam." Grant says to me. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. "Lizzy?" Jonas whispers. I hadn't realized he was still in the room so I jumped. "Do you want kids?" "Of course I do. Just not right now at the peak of our career. Maybe in like 5 years?" I say quietly. "Yeah. Hey you wanna go to dinner out tonight? We haven't been out in a while." He asks me "Didn't you just cook?" I point to the kitchen. "No," he says smirking. "I was pretending to so that I seemed useful." "oh my god what am I gonna do with you?" I laugh at him and hit him on the shoulder "Dinner would be wonderful thank you. I'll be ready in 10. I say and run upstairs." I change into a pink dress with different colored flowers on it. I put on my favorite pair of white sandals and some jewelry. I raced back downstairs and was surprised to see Jonas standing there in a white button down shirt and nice jeans. I notice him staring at me and I blush, a lot. He grabs my hand and leads me out to the car. He hands me a blindfold and I put it on wondering where he was taking me. We drive for about 10 minutes (9 minutes and 47 seconds to be exact) and then the car stops. Jonas walks around to my side of the car, opens the door and picks me up bridal style. "No peeking Lizzy." He says and I laugh. "Fine." I say reluctantly. We keep walking for 5 minutes and then he sets me down and takes off my blindfold. In front of me was a picnic. I gasp and turn to Jonas to kiss him. "I love it." I say. We sit down on the blanket and eat our dinner which consists of my favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs. Once we are done we lay down on the blanket and stare at the stars. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to be in love. So in love with someone that nothing else in the world matters?" I whispered still staring at the stars. "I think," He starts. "You've felt it, you just don't know it yet." He finishes. I realize what he's talking about. I have felt it. I am completely and utterly in love with Jonas. Then time stops, and Jonas gets on one knee. I gasp and start to cry. "Elizabeth Sutton, I have loved you since the day we first met. From the minute I laid eyes on you in the cafeteria at Gallagher on the first night of the exchange I knew you were the one. I love your smile and your laugh. I love how clumsy you are. I love that you are so kind and sweet. I love how smart you are. I love that you can brighten the room just by being there. I love you Lizzy I always have and I always will, forever. So, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He says and pulls out a box with the prettiest ring I've ever seen in it. By now I was sobbing. "Yes, Yes I will marry you. I will love you forever and always Jonas." He slides the ring onto my finger and stands up. I throw myself into his arms and kiss him with all the passion I have. We got home and spent our first night together as an engaged couple.

 **So… what did you guys think? How was the little Liz/Jonas moment I had? What do you think I should write about next chapter? R &R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you guys know I am now going to do Preston and Macey together. My friend somehow convinced me. Sorry if you don't like that pairing! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimers: This is going to be my last disclaimer. I don't own anything except kids in the later chapters and everything belongs to Ally Carter.**

 **Cammie POV**

I woke up and see a tall figure standing at the foot of my bed. I scream and throw a pillow at them. "Gallagher Girl? Really? A pillow?" He says laughing. I realize there's only one person who calls me Gallagher girl. "Zach what in heaven's name are you doing in my house at… I check my mental clock… 9 o'clock in the morning?!" "Sorry! I just wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He says with a smirk at the what is it with this boy and that smirk! "Oh!" I say a little suprised. Inside I was basically dying already planning what to tell the girls. "Great! I'll pick you up at 8. Oh and wear something nice!" With a wink and he was gone. I immediately called Bex and as soon as she picked up screamed into the phone, "COME OVER NOW I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET HERE!" I did the same to Liz and Macey and 20 minutes later we were all huddled in my kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. Macey was the first to talk, "Soooo Cam are you gonna tell us this news or…." "Oh okay are you guys ready? Get this Zach asked me out… AND WE'RE GOING TO DINNER TONIGHT!" I shouted the last part while squealing. All I heard from my best friends were laughing and a bunch of "Slow downs" "Tell the story!" Bex says I told them what happened and Macey said "Oh my gosh Cammie that's so cute!" We decided to go shopping today to get me a new dress.

Cammie POV

After about 4 hours of shopping I collapsed on the couch with a brand new dark purple strapless dress in my hand. "No no no. You need to get showered so I can do your hair and makeup. No time for rest." I heard Macey say. I groaned but hopped up and got into the shower. Once I was finished I dried off and Macey did my hair and makeup. 8:00 and I heard the doorbell ring. Liz jumped up and said, "HE'S HERE!" I just laughed at her and stood up. I walked over to the door and to my suprise it looked like Zach had showered! That's a first. He had flowers in his hand and offered them to me, so I took them and handed them to Bex. Zach looked me up and down, smirked (of course) and stated, "Wow Cam you look good!" I replied with, "You don't look too shabby yourself." He offered me his arm and I took it. I heard Liz scream after us, "Have fun!" I just smiled and called back, "Thanks! We will!" We got in the car and drove off to dinner. I still didn't know where we were going but I found out soon enough as we pulled up to my favorite restaurant in town, Clyde's. We walked inside and Zach said, "Hi I had a reservation for two under the last name Goode." The host said, "Yes right this way." and lead us over to a small table in the back corner. He gave us our menus and left. After we had ordered we talked for a little about Bex and Grant and how excited we were for the baby. Shortly after our food came and we ate, making random small talk. Once we had paid and left we went on a little walk on a path. We stopped in front of a gazebo and Zach asked me if I wanted to dance. I laughed and said, "There's no music!" Just then he took out his phone and played some slow song from I don't know where. We danced and laughed and talked for a little until it was about 11:30. Just as we were leaving Zach said to me, "Wait Cammie before we leave I wanted to ask you a question." I nodded and he started talking. He said, "Cammie you know I love you right?" I answered with "Of course It's just our jobs are so complicated were never together at the same time." He continued with, "Ok good, well let me start from the beginning, when I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. I love everything about you, your hair, your gorgeous eyes, your strong willpower to do anything you set your mind to. I love you so much Cammie," He got down on one knee and I gasped. "So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Cameron Ann Morgan?" I started crying and jumping up and down. He stood up and I jumped on him and kissed him with all the love and passion I had in me. "So I assume that's a yes?" He questioned and laughed. "YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES!" I said. He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me again. Okay let's go my beautiful fiance! I smiled the whole way home and fell asleep with a smile on my face and Zach laying next to me.

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it was so short! Please R &R**


End file.
